Shizune
She is the assistant of Tsunade and a talented Medic-nin. She left Konoha with Tsunade after her uncle, Dan, died, and trained under Tsunade for many years afterwards. Shizune is quite close to Tsunade, being one of the few people Tsunade will trust with absolute certainty. Unlike Tsunade, Shizune is level-headed, practical, and a rational thinker. As a result, she tends to stress over details like Tsunade's tendency to gamble and think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes, particularly her making large bets. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. History Part 2 Upon hearing the information that Sakura had gained from Sasori, she objects to sending Naruto on the mission to the Tenchi Bridge. However, Tsunade tells her than she and Sakura are two of the few shinobi she can trust in completely so she had to send Team Kakashi. Shizune then insists if that's the case then her team could be sent instead, but Tsunade tells her that it wouldn't be the same as Sakura and Naruto had a personal stake in the mission. Still worried about Naruto's safety she tries once again to plea with her not to send him unbeknownst to her that he was eavesdropping on the conversation until Tsunade acknowledges his presence. Later when the Konoha Council asks to speak with Tsunade, it is revealed that Shizune had shared her uneasiness with Naruto constantly going up against members of Akatsuki that wanted to capture him. Shizune is present, carrying Tonton, when Team Kakashi return from their mission. In the anime, Shizune was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. In the anime, Shizune was assigned to help seal the Three-Tails, being in charge of the sealing team, her assistants were Ino, Sakura and Hinata. She instructed the other members in order to speed along the process. The sealing however, was repeatedly interrupted by Guren and her men, and the sealing was instead left to Anbu members. Training According to Kakashi, Shizune taught Sakura how to use a Poison Laced Kunai which she was going to use to Kill Sasuke with but he still had Orochimaru's immunity to poison so it wouldn't work. Missions Find Shikamaru and tell him to start working on Defense Countermeasures immediately. Weapons # Kunai # Poison Laced Kunai Trivia * Shizune, as shown in one of Naruto Shippuden's omakes where she whines about how she's unmarried at age 31, unlike Kurenai who has already a boyfriend. Becomes a "Funny Aneurysm" Moment when said boyfriend, Asuma, dies. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChristmasCake#ixzz3cCUM9vZ9 Screenshots 60t.png 300px-Shizune.png 99;.PNG 2shizune.PNG 1;.PNG shizune.PNG 11-2.PNG 4-3.PNG 7-3.PNG 1;flashback.PNG 14-0.PNG 13-3.PNG 16-2.PNG 12-1.PNG 66-2.PNG 65-2.PNG 64-1.PNG 35ino.PNG 17shizune.PNG 20shizune.PNG 45shizune.PNG 2s.PNG 3s.PNG 6.png 20-1458002920.PNG 18-1458002919.PNG 149-0.PNG 147-0.PNG 145-0.PNG 144-0.PNG 141-0.PNG 189.PNG 179.PNG 178.PNG 177.PNG 165-0.PNG 161-0.PNG 159-0.PNG 158-0.PNG 157-0.PNG 219.PNG 208.PNG 47tsunade.PNG 50shizune.PNG 51ts.PNG 47-1480639425.PNG 46-1480639425.PNG 32-1485199079.PNG 54-1488926492.PNG 53-1488926492.PNG 52-1488926201.PNG 51-1488926201.PNG 49-1488926184.PNG 48-1488926184.PNG 47-1488920386.PNG SomberNews18361.png SomberNews18337.png SomberNews13465.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews12121.png SomberNews12145.png SomberNews13297.png SomberNews13321.png SomberNews13345.png SomberNews13369.png SomberNews13393.png SomberNews13417.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews13465.png Naruto37620209.png Naruto37620185.png Naruto37620161.png Naruto37620137.png Naruto37620113.png Naruto37620089.png 63-1494122316.PNG Scene11857-2.png Scene11713-1.png Scene11689-1.png Scene11665-2.png Scene11641-2.png Scene11617-1.png Scene11593-2.png Scene11569-0.png Scene11113-2.png Scene11089-0.png Scene11065.png Scene11041-1.png Scene11017.png Scene10993-0.png Scene10081-0.png Scene10057-0.png Scene10033-0.png Scene10009-0.png Scene09985.png Scene09961.png Scene09937-1.png Scene19489.png Scene19465.png Scene19081-0.png Scene19057-0.png Scene19033-1.png Scene19009-0.png Scene18361-0.png Scene18337-1.png Scene18313-0.png Scene18289.png Scene18265.png Scene18001-3.png Scene17977-2.png Scene17689.png Scene17665.png Scene17641-0.png Scene17617.png Scene17521-1.png Scene17497-0.png Scene17473-0.png Scene17329-0.png Scene17305-1.png Scene17281-0.png Scene17233-0.png Scene17209-0.png Scene17185-0.png Scene17161-0.png Scene17137-0.png Scene17113-0.png Scene17089-0.png Scene16921-1.png Scene16897-0.png Scene16873-1.png Scene16849-2.png Scene16825-3.png Scene16801-2.png Scene31369-0.png Scene31345-0.png Scene31321.png Scene21361-1.png Scene21337-0.png Scene21241-1.png Scene21193-1.png Scene20761.png Scene20737.png Scene20713-0.png Scene20689-0.png Scene20665-0.png Scene20641-0.png Scene20617.png Scene20593.png Scene20569-0.png Scene20545-0.png Scene20521-0.png Scene20497-0.png Scene20377-0.png Scene20353.png Scene20329.png Scene20305.png Scene20281-1.png Scene20257-0.png Scene20137-0.png Scene20113-1.png Scene20089-1.png Scene20065-0.png Scene20041-0.png Scene20017.png Scene19993.png Scene19969-0.png Scene19633.png Scene19609.png Scene19585-0.png Scene19561.png Scene19537.png Scene19513.png Scene32353.png Scene32329.png Scene32305.png Scene32281.png Scene32257.png Scene32233.png Scene32209.png Scene32185.png Scene32113.png Scene32089.png Scene32065-0.png Scene32017-0.png Scene31993-0.png Scene31969-0.png Scene31945-0.png Scene31921-0.png Scene31897-0.png Scene31825-0.png Scene31801.png Scene31777.png Scene31753.png Scene31657.png Scene31609.png Scene31585.png Scene31561.png Scene31537.png Scene31513.png Scene31489.png Scene31465.png Scene31441.png Scene31417-0.png Scene31393-0.png 7 (1)-1498779797.PNG 6 (2)-1498779735.PNG 5 (1)-1498779659.PNG 35-1498851750.PNG 33 (1)-2.PNG 39 (1)-1498870924.PNG Shizune20 (8).PNG Shizune20 (7).PNG Shizune20 (6).PNG Shizune20 (5).PNG Shizune20 (4).PNG Shizune20 (3).PNG Sakurag3 (11).PNG Sakurag3 (10).PNG Sakurag3 (8).PNG Sakurag3 (7).PNG ade8f68df316983ae7a6b84d99a7827.jpg N39400254 (164).png N39400254 (163).png N39400254 (145).png N39400254 (144).png N39400254 (143).png N39400254 (136).png N39400254 (135).png N39400254 (134).png n39400254 (4).png n39400254 (5).png n39400254 (6).png n39400254 (7).png n39400254 (10).png n39400254 (11).png n39400254 (12).png n39400254 (13).png n39400254 (14).png n39400254 (15).png n39400254 (16).png n39400254 (17).png n39400254 (18).png n39400254 (44).png n39400254 (45).png n39400254 (46).png n39400254 (50).png n39400254 (51).png n39400254 (52).png n39400254 (53).png n39400254 (54).png n39400254 (55).png n39400254 (56).png n39400254 (57).png n39400254 (58).png n39400254 (59).png n39400254 (60).png n39400254 (61).png n39400254 (62).png n39400254 (89).png n39400254 (90).png n39400254 (91).png n39400254 (92).png n39400254 (95).png n39400254 (96).png n39400254 (97).png n39400254 (98).png n39400254 (99).png n39400254 (100).png n39400254 (101).png n39400254 (102).png n39400254 (103).png n39400254 (118).png n39400254 (119).png n39400254 (120).png n39400254 (121).png n39400254 (122).png n39400254 (123).png n39400254 (124).png n39400254 (125).png n39400254 (126).png n39400254 (127).png n39400254 (128).png n39400254 (129).png n39400254 (130).png n39400254 (131).png n39400254 (132).png n39400254 (137).png n39400254 (138).png n39400254 (139).png n39400254 (140).png n39400254 (141).png n39400254 (142).png n39400254 (173).png n39400254 (174).png n39400254 (175).png n39400254 (176).png n39400254 (177).png n39400254 (178).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (1).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (2).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (3).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (4).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (5).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (6).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (7).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (15).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (14).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (13).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (12).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (11).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (10).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (9).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (8).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (7).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (6).png N39506188 (207).png N39506188 (206).png N39506188 (194).png N39506188 (193).png N39506188 (192).png N39506188 (191).png N39506188 (190).png N39506188 (186).png N39506188 (185).png N39506188 (184).png N39506188 (183).png N39506188 (182).png N39506188 (181).png N39506188 (232).png N39506188 (231).png N39506188 (230).png N39506188 (229).png N39506188 (228).png N39506188 (92).png N39506188 (91).png N39506188 (90).png N39506188 (89).png n39506188 (6).png n39506188 (7).png n39506188 (8).png n39506188 (9).png n39506188 (10).png n39506188 (11).png n39506188 (12).png n39506188 (13).png n39506188 (14).png n39506188 (15).png n39506188 (16).png n39506188 (17).png n39506188 (18).png n39506188 (19).png n39506188 (20).png n39506188 (21).png n39506188 (22).png n39506188 (23).png n39506188 (24).png n39506188 (79).png n39506188 (80).png n39506188 (81).png n39506188 (82).png n39506188 (83).png n39506188 (84).png n39506188 (85).png n39506188 (86).png n39506188 (87).png n39506188 (88).png n39506188 (187).png n39506188 (188).png n39506188 (189).png n39506188 (195).png n39506188 (196).png n39506188 (197).png n39506188 (198).png n39506188 (199).png n39506188 (200).png n39506188 (201).png n39506188 (202).png n39506188 (203).png n39506188 (204).png n39506188 (205).png n39506188 (216).png n39506188 (217).png n39506188 (218).png n39506188 (219).png n39506188 (220).png n39506188 (221).png n39506188 (222).png n39506188 (223).png n39506188 (224).png n39506188 (225).png n39506188 (226).png scetsunandshizne16170 (1).png scetsunandshizne16170 (2).png scetsunandshizne16170 (3).png scetsunandshizne16170 (4).png scetsunandshizne16170 (5).png scetsunandshizne16170 (6).png scetsunandshizne16170 (7).png scetsunandshizne16170 (8).png scetsunandshizne16170 (9).png scetsunandshizne16170 (10).png scetsunandshizne16170 (11).png scetsunandshizne16170 (12).png scetsunandshizne16170 (13).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (70).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (71).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (72).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (73).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (75).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (77).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (78).png Scene11881-3.png Scene18697.png 183 Naruto Outbreak (211).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (210).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (209).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (208).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (202).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (203).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (201).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (200).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (199).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (195).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (194).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (193).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (192).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (191).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (190).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (188).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (187).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (189).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (186).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (185).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (184).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (182).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (181).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (180).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (179).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (178).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (177).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (175).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (176).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (174).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (171).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (172).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (173).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (170).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (169).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (168).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (167).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (166).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (165).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (164).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (163).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (162).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (161).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (158).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (157).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (156).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (152).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (151).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (150).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (10).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (13).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (12).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (11).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (183).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(212).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(213).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(214).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(215).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(216).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(217).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(218).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(253).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(254).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(255).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(256).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(278).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(279).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(280).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(281).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(282).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(283).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(284).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(285).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(286).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(287).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(288).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(289).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(290).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(291).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(292).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(293).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(294).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(295).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(296).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(301).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(302).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(303).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(357).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(358).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(360).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(361).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(362).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(363).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(364).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(365).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(366).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(367).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(369).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(377).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(378).png Medicine of Youth (19).png Medicine of Youth (18).png Medicine of Youth (17).png Medicine of Youth (16).png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0355.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0334.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0333.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0332.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0331.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0330.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0329.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0328.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0327.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0326.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0325.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0324.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0323.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0322.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0321.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0320.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0319.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0318.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0317.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0202.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0201.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0200.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0199.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0198.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0197.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0196.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0195.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0194.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0193.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0192.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0584.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0583.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0582.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0581.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0580.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0579.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0578.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0362.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0361.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0360.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0359.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0358.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0357.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 21 0356.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0538.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0537.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0536.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0535.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0534.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0533.jpg 238 Sai.s Day Off 0532.jpg 183 Naruto Outbreak (322).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (316).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (317).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (318).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (319).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (320).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (321).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (310).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (311).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (312).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (313).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (314).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (315).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (309).png 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0370.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0369.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0368.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0367.jpg 231 The Closed Route 1112.jpg 231 The Closed Route 1119.jpg 231 The Closed Route 1113.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0366.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0365.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0364.jpg Ns-200-234_40086688200_o.png 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0867.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0866.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0865.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0864.jpg Ns-424-536 26205157747 o.png Ns-424-544 26205156777 o.png Ns-424-561 26205152207 o.png Ns-424-560 26205152597 o.png Ns-424-556 41076288571 o.png Ns-424-554 41076288861 o.png Ns-424-555 41076288741 o.png Ns-424-547 26205156357 o.png Ns-424-546 26205156477 o.png Ns-424-545 26205156607 o.png Ns-424-543 40182884975 o.png Ns-424-542 26205156977 o.png Ns-424-535 26205157857 o.png Ns-424-537 26205157577 o.png Ns-424-367 40367158514 o.png Ns-424-365 40367158734 o.png Ns-424-534 40182885565 o.png Ns-424-324 40367162084 o.png Ns-424-366 40367158604 o.png Ns-424-364 40367158824 o.png Ns-424-363 40367158964 o.png Ns-424-356 40367159564 o.png Ns-424-358 40367159424 o.png Ns-424-357 40367159494 o.png Ns-424-355 39267240110 o.png Ns-424-326 40367161934 o.png Ns-424-323 41076310321 o.png Ns-424-325 41076310071 o.png 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0617.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0548.jpg 201-painful-decision-0614 41531862755 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0547 27563886147 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0352 40626306120 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0245 40626308690 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0243 40626308920 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0242 40626309010 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0239 40626309320 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0227 40626309980 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0224 40626310240 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0223 28561173428 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0191 28561174128 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0165 28561174408 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0160 41710836094 o.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0616.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0615.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0614.jpg 201-painful-decision-0613 40626301030 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0575 27563885907 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0574 27563886057 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0546 27563886247 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0545 27563886397 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0544 27563886497 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0543 27563886717 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0542 27563886907 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0502 27563886997 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0501 27563887067 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0500 27563887217 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0499 27563887357 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0498 27563887417 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0483 27563887967 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0482 28561169248 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0366 40626305680 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0355 40626305770 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0354 40626305870 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0353 40626306020 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0351 40626306330 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0350 40626306390 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0349 40626306430 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0246 40626308640 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0244 40626308830 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0241 40626309140 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0240 40626309210 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0238 40626309390 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0237 40626309510 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0236 40626309640 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0235 40626309740 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0234 40626309820 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0233 40626309850 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0226 40626310110 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0225 40626310170 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0222 28561173468 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0221 28561173528 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0190 28561174178 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0189 28561174238 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0167 28561174298 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0166 28561174358 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0161 28561174568 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0159 28561174718 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0158 28561174818 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0157 28561174928 o.jpg Ns-424-562 26205151777 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-78 40365282545 o.png Ns413-279 26847395048 o.png Ns413-278 40675822102 o.png Ns413-277 26847395128 o.png Ns413-276 40675822302 o.png Ns-198-140 41568207521 o.png Ns-198-139 41568207761 o.png Ns-198-138 41568207981 o.png Ns-198-137 41568208171 o.png Ns-198-136 41568208451 o.png Ns-198-135 41568208511 o.png Ns-198-134 41568208751 o.png Ns-198-133 41568208851 o.png Ns-198-132 41568208981 o.png Ns-198-131 41568209191 o.png Ns-198-130 41568209421 o.png Ns-198-129 41568209631 o.png Ns-198-128 41568209831 o.png Ns-198-127 41568210051 o.png Ns-198-126 41568210161 o.png Ns-198-125 41568210251 o.png Ns-197-143 40542309085 o.png Ns-197-142 26566110957 o.png Ns-197-141 26566111017 o.png Ns-197-137 39627772740 o.png Ns-197-136 40542309375 o.png Ns-197-135 39627772830 o.png Ns-197-134 40542309435 o.png Ns-197-133 39627772920 o.png Ns-197-132 40542309505 o.png Ns-197-131 40542309565 o.png Ns-197-130 39627773190 o.png Ns-197-129 40542309615 o.png Ns-197-128 40542309645 o.png Ns-197-127 39627773370 o.png Ns-197-126 40542309665 o.png Ns-197-125 39627773480 o.png Ns-197-124 40542309685 o.png Ns-197-123 39627773600 o.png Ns-197-122 40542309725 o.png Ns-197-121 39627773740 o.png Ns-197-120 40542309815 o.png Ns-197-119 40542309825 o.png Ns-197-118 40542309845 o.png 232 The Girls. Get.Together 1128.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 1076.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0958.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0957.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0956.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0955.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0954.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0953.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0952.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0951.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0950.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0949.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0948.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0947.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0920.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0919.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0918.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0915.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0914.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0883.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0882.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0881.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0880.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0879.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0878.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0857.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0856.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0855.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0854.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0853.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0852.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0845.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0844.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0843.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0842.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0841.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0840.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0839.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0838.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0621.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0620.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0619.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0618.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0608.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0607.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0550.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0549.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0547.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0546.jpg Ns-424-229 40367170504 o.png Ns-424-227 40367170804 o.png Ns-424-225 40367171074 o.png SomberNews12169.png SomberNews12193.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1050.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1049.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0450.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0449.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0448.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0447.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0446.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0445.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0423.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0422.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0421.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0420.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0419.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0418.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0417.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0416.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0415.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0414.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0413.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0823.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0822.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0821.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0810.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0809.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0808.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0806.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0805.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0766.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0726.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0725.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0724.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0719.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0717.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0716.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0770.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0769.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0768.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0767.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0746.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0745.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0744.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0128.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0127.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0126.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0125.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0124.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0123.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0121.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0718.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0417.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0400.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0721.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0720.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0436.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0427.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0426.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0425.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0424.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0423.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0136.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0135.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0134.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0133.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0132.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0131.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0097.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0096.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0095.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0094.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0093.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0092.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0085.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0084.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0083.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0082.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0081.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 1113.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0781.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0780.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0716.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0715.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0714.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0713.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0712.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0711.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0710.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0709.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0708.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0707.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0706.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0705.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0704.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0703.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0701.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0106.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0105.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0955.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0954.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0953.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0420.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0419.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0418.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0416.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0408.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0407.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0406.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0405.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0404.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0403.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0402.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0401.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0399.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0398.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0395.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0394.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0393.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0392.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0391.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0390.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0389.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0388.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0350.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0349.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 0348.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 493 1111.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 493 1110.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 493 1103.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 493 1102.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 493 1112.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0491.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0756.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0761.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0754.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0755.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0441.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0762.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0446.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0760.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0453.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0444.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0442.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0456.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0490.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0493.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0492.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0758.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0455.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0437.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0445.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0440.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0454.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0439.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0494.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0757.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0763.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0443.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0668.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0759.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0438.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0495.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0729.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 499 0764.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0113.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0112.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0111.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0110.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0109.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Royal Guard Category:Captains Category:Duplication Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy Category:Sealing Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Serqekinesis Category:Jounin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Flat-Chested Category:Ninja Category:Summoning Category:Harem Category:Cougar Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Martial Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard Category:Poisoner Category:Humans Category:Naked Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Dat Ass Category:Teachers Category:Characters who know techniques